


More

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochist, Leashes, M/M, Needles, Sadism, Sensation Play, Sensitive bones, submissive sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Slim so rarely finds someone willing to indulge him.





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



P knelt in front of Slim, hands on the edge of the bed and sockets fixed on the ground between Slim’s feet. Slim smiled gently, running a hand over P’s skull. Under his hands, P shuddered and swallowed hard. His fingers were trembling, either in excitement or nervousness—perhaps a mix of both. “you remember your word?” Slim asked, running a thumb over P’s mandible.

P dared to look up at him, glaring. “I should be askin’ you that, boyo.” Slim smiled faintly, then wrapped his hand around the leash and tugged, reminding P who, exactly, was in charge tonight. P made a soft  _hrk_  sound, briefly choking before Slim allowed the leash to go lax.

“i asked you a question, portugal.” P swallowed and clenched his hands before nodded.

“I remember.” Another slight tug on the lead. “I remember…master.”

Slim smiled benevolently, running a hand over P’s skull. “good. go get your tools then.”

P nearly tripped over himself in his eagerness to fetch the kit. Slim shook his head a little, amused when P took up his spot in front of him once more. He was breathing fast and shallow, causing Slim to frown. He snapped his fingers, and P looked up at him, his eyelight hazed around the edges. Hmmm. Scooping up one of P’s hands, he held it against his chest and ordered, “breathe with me.”

Deliberately, he slowed and deepened his breathing, urging P to do the same. He was too wound up for what they had planned, and Slim needed to bring him down. P fought him at first—P  _always_  fought him at first. Trying to hurry through the breathing exercises. Trying to give the appearance of obedience without committing to it.

Well. That wouldn’t do.

He bypassed the lead this time, and went straight for the throat. Pressing his thumb and forefinger against P’s jaw, he pressed P’s head back and laid the palm of his hand flat against his cervical vertebrae. “breathe with me,” he said slowly, “or i’ll find another way to control your breathing.”

P blinked, his eyelight dilating. Slim cocked a brow-bone, still waiting. Finally, P took a deep inhale, then exhaled slowly, matching his breathing to Slim’s. His sockets dropped closed, and he allowed Slim to direct him. When the tension had gone out of his shoulders and his breathing had taken on a slow, steady pace, Slim smiled with satisfaction, starting to purr. “good,” he said, one finger stroking over P’s jawbone. “very good. we can begin now.”

Still excited, but much calmer, P opened the kit and removed a set of tapestry needles and a vial of oil laced with capsaicin. He looked up at Slim, and Slim nodded. He scooted back on the bed, arranging himself on the pillows. He smirked a little—he felt like a king or a prince, reclining on his throne. Appropriate, he thought, as P crawled over. He was naked to the waist, giving Slim the perfect view of his scarred bones.

Slim himself was dressed in a thin negligee. Nothing fancy. Just opaque enough to hide his bones from view, but sheer enough to entice. Looking down at P, he slowly pulled the hem of the negligee up to expose the bottom of his pelvis. “kiss,” he ordered, smirking when P leaned forward to plant a kiss on the rim of his pelvic inlet. “good boy.”

That earned him a glare, but as soon as P opened his mouth, Slim yanked on the leash again. P’s mouth clicked closed, and he huffed through his nasal aperture. Just to be cheeky, Slim said, “good boy,” one more time. Then he inched the negligee higher, exposing his sacrum and the rest of his pelvis. “you know what to do,” he said, settling into the pillows. He loosened his grip on the leash enough to give P some room to work, but he kept ahold of it, just in case.

Eagerly, P lifted the vial of oil and one of the tapestry needles. He dipped the tip of the needle into the oil, then leaned close to Slim’s pelvis, drawing patterns on the broad flare of his ilia. Slim closed his sockets and leaned his head back, unable to contain a soft groan of pleasure. It hurt, a little, and set his bones tingling. A deep heat sank into the marrow, causing him to squirm.

He’d definitely have to thank Blue for the little tip about the capsaicin.

“good,” he breathed, pressing into the needle. “more.”

P paused, looking up at him. Slim wondered distantly if he’d tap out. He’d only rarely been able to convince any of his previous partners to fully indulge him. He still treasured the spider-shaped brand engraved on his shoulder-blade. Finally, though, P dipped the needle again, and started to thread it through the holes of his sacrum, coating the sensitive holes with the oil. Searing heat ran like a strip of lighting straight down his coccyx, causing him to gasp. Then he laughed, relieved and delighted and  _pleased_. Very pleased.

“good,” he said again, “very good.  _more_.”

P surveyed him, eyelight dilated and something like awe on his features. “You’re beautiful,” he blurted out, then blushed a pretty sea-foam green. Giddy, Slim laughed and used the leash to pull him in for a kiss. P pressed into it, trying to direct the course of the kiss, but he was overenthusiastic and sloppy. Slim slowly licked into his mouth, his patience conquering P’s eagerness.

He pushed P away, then said, “you heard me.”

No longer interested in fighting him, P turned his attention to Slim’s coccyx. The needle slipped between his vertebrae, stimulating the cushion of cartilage there. P was thorough, running the oiled needle all the way around Slim’s coccyx and over the nubs of his vertebrae. By the time he reached the tip of Slim’s coccyx, it felt like his pelvis was on fire. Everything burned, the sensation so intense that it felt hot and cold at once, his poor brain unable to process it fully.

P knelt between his spread legs. He stared wide-eyed at Slim, unadulterated worship in his gaze. Sockets half-lidded, Slim crooked a finger, and P crawled forward, using his forearms to support himself. Slim hooked a finger through his collar and brought him down for another searing kiss. He pulled back just far enough to say, “good boy.” 

Breathing erratic again, P swallowed thickly and asked, nearly babbling, “Do you–? Are you okay? Do you want to keep going? Am I–? Am I doing okay? Is this too much–?”

Smiling, Slim silenced him with another heady kiss. Eyelights dancing with mirth, he pulled away and said only, “ _more_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark on Tumblr. P belongs to SansyFresh.](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq)


End file.
